This disclosure relates generally to displaying data on a contextually aware device. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this disclosure relates to a technique for creating a message that may be modified based on the context in which the message is displayed.
It is becoming more and more common for individuals to communicate using messages transferred between devices electronically. Such messages include electronic mail messages, short messaging service (SMS) text messages, instant messaging application messages, and messages communicated via social network applications. These types of messages almost always include textual data. For the most part, textual data is presented to a recipient of such a message exactly as it is composed by a sender of the message. While this arrangement properly defers to the creator of the content, it fails to take advantage of the “smart” nature of a device that displays the content.
Many of the devices utilized to send and receive the above-described messages have some degree of contextual awareness. That is, the devices are aware of the context (e.g., the location and timing) in which messages are to be displayed. For example, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, and tablets, notebook and desktop personal computer systems, and other similar devices are often aware of or are able to obtain information regarding their location, preferences based on such location, and/or events that may have transpired between the sending of a message and the display of the message. It is therefore desirable to take advantage of this contextual awareness in order to more efficiently display messages.